Learning to Love
by BleuClove
Summary: Two kingdoms come together to prevent an outbreak of war years from now by bringing their prince and princess together. Only one problem...they can't stand one another. SS, ET
1. Prologue

Okay…I had started this a really long time ago…it was one of my first ones I believe…very sad…had no direction or structure…and I'm going to try to really fix it up…a lot. So tell me what you all think about the first one…the titles are going to be the same of course so for those of you who want read my first attempt…go right ahead. It's under a different name though and as soon as I remember I'll let you all know...but I know for sure the titles are the same...hehe. I've decided to leave the old "From Hate to Love" story up until I can find the file I used to upload it. Again...please bear withme andreview! Thanks!

**STS** : story shifting

"…" : speaking

'…' : thoughts

FB…: flashback

Prologue

At the sound of the door closing, the two occupants left inside the room leaned back in the heavy chairs they sat in, looking anywhere and everywhere about the room. Books were strewn over the many tables and chairs that were around the room, many littered the floor once table and chair space was gone. A map hung on a nearby wall, showing many landmarks and villages that were scattered near and far, as well as the allied lands. Deep green curtains framed the large windows about the room, giving the room the light needed for a library.

"Is there anyway at all to prevent an event such as this from happening?" asked a young man with sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes that hid behind a pair of glasses. Dressed in heavy deep blue robe with a pattern of cherry blossoms surrounding a sword facing downward was located on a shield on the left hand side of his robe, right below the collar bone area and an even bigger version of the seal was located on the backside of the robe.

"We have been having our seer and sorcerer on constant search through the records we have been saving, as well as a few others. We have also sent a few of our messengers to other allied kingdoms in search for some assistance," replied back another young man with chocolate locks of hair that fell over amber colored eyes. A deep green robe sat upon his shoulders, his seal being a sword and scepter crossing over a shield with wolf eyes. "All is not yet lost, Fujitaka."

"I know Xiao Xu…I just fear the worse," Fujitaka replied back to his friend, running a hand through his hair.

**STS**

"You have been far too quiet, Yelan," said a young woman with light wavy auburn hair that fell just past her shoulder blades, bright emerald eyes looking concerned towards her friend as they walked down the corridor that leads them to the throne room. An identical deep blue robe as Fujitaka's sat upon her shoulders.

"I am just worried about the outcome of this," Yelan replied back, her jet black hair flowing straight past her mid-back as her onyx eyes looked back towards the library the two women had just left. A deep green robe identical to Xiao Xu rested upon her shoulders. "I hope our husbands will be able to think of something, Nadeshiko."

"Come Yelan, with your husband's wit and my husband's knowledge with us there on the sidelines, I'm more than sure we will all be able to come up with something," Nadeshiko said as she put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"I can see you are right," Yelan said as she smiled softly, remembering how the four had become good friends and allies. "How much longer will it be until she is born?"

"Only four more months to go," Nadeshiko replied as she rubbed her hands over her swollen belly, smiling softly. "Sometimes I can not tell who is more excited…myself, Fuji or Touya."

"I can sympathize more than you know my friend," Yelan replied as the two continued their walk towards the throne room, no longer looking back towards the door that their husbands were behind.

"And little Li, how is he faring?" Nadeshiko asked with an all knowing smile of how he must be doing.

"Apparently, it seems he can not wait to be older so he will not have to deal with his 'squealing sisters' as much…at least that is what he thinks," Yelan said as she smiled, shaking her head knowing it was never going to happen.

"I'm sure he does," Nadeshiko said as they finally came across the throne room, where their husbands asked them to wait.

Opening the door slowly, the two walked inside to be met with a young boy of the age of four being surrounded by four older girls. The two young women could see the struggle the young boy was putting but was no match against the girls as one hugged him around his waist, two others hugged his arms, and the last one squeezed his cheeks and messed up his hair.

"Girls, what have I told you about doing that to your brother?" Yelan asked as she hid a smile behind her hand.

At the sound of their mother's voice, the girls quickly faced her, pouting as they slowly let go of their brother who quickly squirmed away from their hold and ran to Yelan. As Nadeshiko glanced at the girls, who began giggling and pointing to the young boy who now hid behind his mother's robe, she smiled thoughtfully as she slowly began to rub her swollen belly once again.

"Yelan?"

"Yes Nades-…I do not like the look on your face," Yelan replied back as she looked over at her long time friend.

"What if we bring Xiao Lang and Sakura together?" Nadeshiko asked quietly as to not startle the young boy.

"Together?" Yelan asked as she looked at Nadeshiko.

"As soon as they are old enough to understand the situation, we will tell them, but for the time being when they are young we can bring them together. Xiao Lang will be the only one close to Sakura's age when she is born and a unity like this will strengthen our ties as well as our other allies," Nadeshiko said as she looked hopefully towards Yelan.

"I believe this will be an excellent idea, Nadeshiko. It will give us more time to prepare knowing these two are together and will strengthen ties between us," Yelan said as she wrapped an arm around Xiao Lang, who was still hiding behind her, unknown to what his future would hold.

* * *

Just a side note...this story is still going to have the same ideas and what not as the first one has but it will be taking on differently than the first...don't know if that made any sense...but yeah. Let me know what you all think! Review:) 


	2. Chapter 1

This story is going to be a tad bit longer than the original story I had started many years ago it seems. Although, I do hope that it will be better than "From Hate to Love"…so please tell me what you all think by reviewing. Hopefully in the next chapter I'll be able to get things going as well as put in a few flashbacks from the other years before. Please review! Thanks!

**STS** : story shifting

"…" : speaking

'…' : thoughts

FB…: flashback

Chapter 1-

"Sakura, are you ready yet dear?" Nadeshiko called upstairs to her ten year old daughter.

"Yes!" came back the reply as Sakura came nearly running down the stairs.

"What have I told you about running down those stairs?" Nadeshiko asked, trying to be stern with her young daughter.

"Um…a lady…uh…"

"A lady…?"

"A lady never runs…she hastens!"

"We will definitely need to continue your studies when we return, Sakura," Nadeshiko said as she smiled down at her daughter, grinned sheepishly back.

"Yes mother," Sakura said as she looked down at her pink ankle length dress and white shoes.

"Did I not tell your Nana to fix your hair?"

"Yes mother…but I was…um…hastening," Sakura said as she held up a matching pink ribbon to her mother.

Nadeshiko gently took the ribbon out of Sakura's outstretched hand as she walked behind her daughter, pulling back her shoulder-blade length cinnamon hair back into a pony tail. As Sakura turned around to face her mother, she smiled widely with her bright emerald eyes shining to her, only to take off towards the direction where the royal carriages were waiting. Shaking her head softly as she stood up, she followed her daughter, wondering how well the children would get along this time.

**STS**

"Your father and I both expect you to be well behaved when the Kinomoto's arrive," Yelan said to the young boy who stood in front of her with a scowl on his face.

"…"

"Your mother is talking to you, son," Xiao Xu said.

"…Yes mother…yes father," Syaoran said as he bowed slightly before exiting the room.

"Perhaps we should not have let his sisters spend the day with him, dear," Yelan said as she looked up towards her husband.

"I believe you are quite right, but at least little Sakura will lighten his mood," Xiao Xu said as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Let us hope," Yelan said as they both followed their son out of the room.

**STS**

"Hello little cousin," said a young boy with cobalt hair that covered his deep blue eyes, which hid behind a pair of thinly rimmed glasses.

"Eriol, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Syaoran asked as he met with his cousin half way towards the entrance of the throne room.

"I have to have a reason for wanting to be here?"

Syaoran ran a hand through his chocolate locks while his amber colored eyes slightly narrowed at the young boy in front of him. Sighing, he side-stepped him and continued his trek towards the throne room where him and the rest of the Royal Family would be waiting for the Kinomoto's.

"Anyways, I just thought it would be a wonderful time to get to come here for a short visit," Eriol said as he quickly caught up with his cousin.

"…"

"By your expression, I'm guessing you and your sisters spent the day together," Eriol said, smirking as they reached the double doors that led to the throne room.

"…Unfortunately," was Syaoran's reply as the guards standing watch nodded to the young princes before pushing up the doors.

"He speaks!"

"If you were not my cousin, Eriol…"

"Then I am guessing it is a good thing that I am," Eriol said as both boys took a glance at one another before slowly smiling to each other.

**STS**

"Father, why must we go every year to visit the Li's?" Sakura asked as she sat on the plush seat of the carriage.

"Because they are very close friends of ours," Fujitaka replied back as he smiled softly to his daughter as she nodded in understanding before quickly turning to look out of the window.

"Besides, you will get to spend some time with Xiao Lang and his sisters," Nadeshiko said as she waited to see her reaction.

"I guess…but he doesn't really like me hanging around with him and his sisters are…well…you know," Sakura said as she kicked her legs back and forth while looking at her parents.

"I am sure he does not mind you at all, Sakura," her father replied back to her, chuckling softly.

"As for his sisters, they are just always excited to have another girl around," Nadeshiko said as she smiled softly.

"I suppose," Sakura said as she looked down at her white shoes before looking back up again.

_'Maybe I will have fun…this time,'_ Sakura thought to herself as she looked out the window, giving her parents a small smile in the process.

"She will find out eventually, dear," Nadeshiko whispered quietly to her husband as they began to see the markings of the Li Kingdom coming into view.

"Yes, but until then…we will just have to hope," Fujitaka whispered back as they both looked to see their daughter smiling happily out the window, without a care in the world.

* * *

REVIEW GUYS! Thanks!... :) 


	3. Chapter 2

Booya! Chapter 3 up and ready! I'm sorry if this story seems to be taking a bit long in getting to the S/S and E/T romance. But alas, this is my story and I will set the pace to it...so please...bear with me and please continue to read and review! I promise I will get there with in the next few chapters I hope. I'm hoping to introduce Tomoyo and Meiling in the next chapter or so...as well as the sisters...hehe. Anyhoo, enjoy and don't forget to...REVIEW! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Card Captor Sakura, except for the ideas I get to write stories. Thank you.

**STS** : story shifting

"…" : speaking

'…' : thoughts

FB…: flashback

Chapter 2 –

"King Xiao Xu, Queen Yelan, Prince Xiao Lang…the Kinomoto's have arrived," said a guard entering the throne room, while bowing in respect. 

"Excellent…lead them here," Xiao Xu said as he nodded his head in acknowledgment before slowly getting up from his chair.

"Xiao Lang, please try to be a bit more…friendlier towards Princess Sakura," Yelan said as she looked to her right to where her son was sitting.

"Mother…I am with four older sisters practically all day and you wish for me to split whatever little time I already have to myself with someone younger than me?" Syaoran asked as he raised an eyebrow with his statement.

"Even you have to admit that little Sakura is not as bad as your sisters…besides, they are anxious to see her as well," Yelan said as the throne doors were opened again to allow the Kinomoto's in.

"Fujitaka!" Xiao Xu exclaimed as he quickly jumped down the rest of the steps to greet his friend.

"Xiao Xu!" Fujitaka exclaimed right back as they quickly said their hellos and got down to discussing the new doings in their kingdoms.

Both Yelan and Nadeshiko shook their heads at their husbands display before secretly smiling to one another. Rising from her chair, Yelan stepped down the steps gracefully to welcome Nadeshiko back into her homeland. Hugging one another briefly, yet encouragingly, they both turned towards their children who were still a way behind their mother's.

"Syaoran, do you think it impolite to sit upon your chair instead of stepping down to greet our guests?" Yelan said as she smiled a small smile towards her son.

Nodding his head in acknowledgment, Syaoran slowly rose as his father did, yet had the grace of his mother in stepping down the stairs. Briskly walking to where the two women were standing, he bowed in respect to Nadeshiko, who bowed her head in return and moved slightly to the left. Behind her stood a young girl no more than ten in an ankle pink dress with a matching ribbon in her light cinnamon hair.

"Welcome to my home, Princess Sakura," Syaoran said as he did a small bow to her before standing up straight to stare back into her eyes, which seemed to have captivated him those seven years ago when they first brought her here.

Bright innocent emerald eyes stared back at him before she did a small curtsy of her own to show her gratitude as her mother and father had taught her. Straightening herself back up, she looked up to her mother who nodded and lightly pushed her forwards towards Yelan. Curtsying yet again as she had done earlier with Syaoran, she smiled up at both women before walking over to where her father and Xiao Xu were at.

"My she has grown since we have last seen her, Nadeshiko," Yelan said as she looked fondly at where Sakura was doing another small curtsy to her husband, who laughed a hearty laugh before picking her up to give her hug.

"Yes she has…and Prince Xiao Lang…how have you been?" Nadeshiko asked the young boy in front of her.

"…I have been doing well, Queen Nadeshiko…thank you for asking," Syaoran said as he bowed his head.

"Honestly Xiao Lang there are no need for formalities," Nadeshiko said as she put a hand his shoulder.

"Of course, Nadeshiko," Syaoran said as he smiled a small smile at the women before excusing himself.

"Oh son, could you take Sakura with you? I do not think it fitting for her to be here in the throne room with no one near her age," Xiao Xu said to his son as he put Sakura down who looked away from the somewhat annoyed expression she saw on Syaoran's face.

"…Yes father," Syaoran said as he bowed once again before turning towards the door. "Come Princess Sakura."

"Excuse me," Sakura said as she did another small curtsy to the four adults before quickly walking in the direction Syaoran went to catch up.

"I fear he is becoming more withdrawn," Yelan said as she shook her head with a little sigh when the doors closed.

"We will just hope for the best then, Yelan. Besides, as much as Fuji and I enjoy these visits, I do not see an improvement in Xiao Lang's or Sakura's attitude towards one another. She seems very hesitant on coming here more every year," Nadeshiko said as the four adults began walking to a small section of the throne room to where there was a small table and chairs.

"Well then…I guess it will be time to bring in the other allies and near-by kingdoms as well," Xiao Xu said as they all sat down to began preparing the next few years of their children's lives.

**STS**

"Prince Xa…Xio…um…"

"…Syaoran is fine, Princess Sakura," Syaoran said as he continued to walk down the corridor that led towards the gardens.

"…Prince Syo…Sayor…"

"…You may call Syao for short then, Princess Sakura, since you are having difficulties," Syaoran said in exasperation, neither stopping nor turning around to look at the flustered little girl behind him.

"Prince Syao…where are we going?" Sakura asked timidly after hearing the tone in his voice.

"I am taking you to the gardens where my older sisters are probably at, waiting to meet you," Syaoran said, hoping she wouldn't be asking him anymore questions.

"Oh," Sakura said as she began to slow her quickening pace once she knew her destination.

"…"

"…Prince Syao?"

"What is it this time, Princess Sakura," Syaoran said, slowly beginning to loose patience with the ten year old.

"Will there be anyone else my age staying here during my stay?"

"…"

"I see…" Sakura said quietly, as she lagged behind only to quicken her pace again in not wanting to get lost.


End file.
